Mission
by Yue-eternal
Summary: A poor Fury. A unagreeable Havoc. A perverted Roy. A very pissed Hawkeye. Oh yeah, and a little touch of miniskirts. HavocxFury


**Mission**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

General

Summary: Juz read and find out. HavocxFury

PG

* * *

It all started with a "WHAT!"

"You heard what I said," said Fury, sighing.

"You gotta be joking me!" cried Havoc.

"But sir, orders are orders. We must obey our superiors." He sighed again. He knew this is going to be tough and unfair to the 2nd Lieutenant. Who would want to go on this…this…so called mission or work!

"WELL…even though it is an order, I won't do it!"

"But you must!"

"No."

"Orders are very important in the military, sir!"

"……"

Havoc took a small puff from his cigarette, totally ignoring Sergeant Major Fury as though he never exist in the first place. He just sits down, fiddling with the papers that were on his desk, pretending to go through them.

"Sir."

No respond.

"Sir!"

Still no respond.

"Sir!"

Still still no respond.

Fury stopped, and took a deep breath and yelled, "SIR!"

Havoc jumped at the Fury's yelling. He turned around and stared straight at Fury, surprised at how the always quiet, shy Sergeant Major was actually yelling. Life is full of surprises. Havoc believes in that phrase now. Fury was now bright red in the face for yelling too loud.

"Sir, forgive me for yelling but are you going to do it or not?"

"Sergeant Major, how many times do you want me to tell you… My answer is no and that's final!" Havoc sighed. _Man… he can be so stubborn sometimes, although he's kind of cute…_

Fury sighed too. He knew that Havoc won't listen to any word he say. But he got to try.

"Even if your pay is going to be deducted or even fired?"

"Yes."

"Alright, if you say so…." _I better report this to the colonel._

Fury said nothing else. He walked out of the door and when he was going to close it, he asked again, "Really?"

"Yes."

Receiving the answer, he shut the door. Havoc stopped and listen to make sure he leaves. Footsteps assumed. Outside, Fury stumbled down, red in the face because of the way he talk to Havoc. He made no sign of moving until a familiar person nudge him in the arm. Fury open his eyes only to see a 1st Lieutenant near his face. "AAAHHHHHH!"

"You scared me, 1st Lieutenant," said Fury gasping for breath.

"Sorry about that. What are you doing out here?"

"Emm… Nothing…." Said Fury, anxiously. "I got to go! See you later!"

Hawkeye, sensing something is amiss said nothing and walked away. Fury quickly run towards the colonel's office. He knock the door.

"Come in." Fury nervously open the door and stepped inside. He stared at the desk before him, where a certain man is always sit at. Colonel Roy Mustang. "So, did he agree?"

"No, sir."

"He's very clever. Considering what a dummy he is…" said Roy, smirking.

Fury let out a small laugh.

"Plan A failed. Now, let's put Plan B into action."

Fury let out a small squeak. "Plan.. B? Sir?"

"Yes, Plan B. Why? You have objections?"

"No. But must I do it, sir?"

"Well, it is a good time to tell him you like him and another advantage is that maybe he will accept the mission."

Fury blushed and said, "But sir what if he…"

"No buts, Sergeant Major. We must be quick if we don't want 'her' to find out."

"Alright, I will do it."

"Dismissed."

Fury walked out of the office, looking worried. "Shall I tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

Fury stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned around and saw Hawkeye. He anxiously said nothing to her and walked away. Now, Hawkeye is really starting to get curious. But she decided to shrugged it off and be on with her duty.

Fury stood outside the door, silently praying that everything will turn out alright. A hand tapped his shoulder and Fury screamed. It was Havoc. "Sir!

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Sir, I have to ask you again if you are going to do it or not?"

"For the last time. I'm…"

"Will you do it for me?"

Havoc stopped, not hearing quite right at what Fury just said. "You said what?"

"I like you, sir. I always like you," said Fury who was now blushing a deep red. "Will you do it for me?"

Havoc looked at Fury. There was seriousness in his eyes. Fury, thinking he was rejected said, "Forget about what I just said…" But he was soon replied. Havoc crushed his lips onto Fury's, therefore kissing him. Fury was shocked but he responded to the kiss. They soon break up, panting and gasping for air. Havoc run his hand over his hair, grinned and said, I thought you never ask? I would do anything for you, only for you…"

Fury blushed again this time it was as red as a tomato. He said shakily, "G…re...at. The Colonel said that she would go out for break at 12:00 pm. So make sure you get the documents the cabinets."

"Okay."

Fury smiled at him and walk out leaving Havoc to his doomed. "AAHHHHH! WHAT SHOULD I DO! THIS TIME, I'm going to be dead eat for sure but who could reject that cute face… Calm down Havoc. You can do it. Damn that Colonel and his stupid mission. Ed's right. The Colonel is really an asshole."

After he finished cursing, he looked at the clock. _WHAT THE! IT'S 12 ALREADY?_ _I better get going._ Hawkeye walk into the office and looked at Havoc who was looking depressed. Hawkeye sighed. She grabbed her handbag and went out for her break. After making sure that she gone out already, Havoc quickly run towards the room where files kept by Hawkeye is. He started to fiddled through the files.

Hawkeye, now nearly at the entrance of the headquarters, was thinking about the odd things that occur today.

An odd Fury.

a depressed Havoc.

The colonel is also acting weird today.

She was just trying to add them together when she realized something. "Oh my god! Don't tell me! They're so going to be dead!" Her vein pulsing. She quickly stomps towards the room where Havoc is in now. Havoc soon found the document. "That bastard Colonel, if he wants this file, he should have come to get it himself… I don't think the operation: miniskirt is going to be agreed by the other if Hawkeye's still in this mess. She's so going to have a fit if she knows that we are having secret meetings about…."

He stopped dead as the door open, revealing a piss off Hawkeye. Havoc sweatdrop. "ABOUT WHAT?" Hawkeye deadpanned. "I can explain…." Squeak Havoc. Havoc's screamed can be heard from far away after gunshots were heard. Unfortunately, Roy and Fury heard it too. "Sir! It seems the operation had failed! What should we do! I am too young to die!" cried Fury.

"Stop crying like a baby, she won't know it was me who started that thing. Havoc's the perfect sacrifice for this mission," said Roy smirking when the door open, revealing a very piss off Hawkeye again. "Taisa…." Hawkeye deadpanned. "1st Lieutenant! We can explain!" they said shakily. Hawkeye pulled the trigger.

At the President's office, several gunshots and screams coming from two people can be heard. "Are they at it again?"

"It appears so sir…"

"…….."

The telephone rang. President King Bradley picked up the phone, and asked, "1st Lieutenant?"

"Mission Accomplished."

END

* * *

I know its weird but this thing is stuck in my head and won't go out. How's this? Plz read and review. 


End file.
